Just Like The Movies
by familyaboveall
Summary: When two people are destined, they always get together in the end. No matter what happens in the middle, they're endgame. Just like in the movies. (Full summary inside).
1. When Harry Met Sally

**Summary: **Its funny how people fall in love. What's even more funny is how much other people see how in love a couple is. Not only do they see it, but if they know the couple very well, they start to crave and fangirl over the couple. That is when they become captains of that particular 'ship. And if there is some kind of hiccup in the relationship, they make sure that they end up together in the end because they know; they know that couple is destined to be together forever. They believe that their one true pairing is going to get their happy ending. No matter what happens in the middle, they know that couple is endgame. Just like the in the movies.

**Chapter 1 - When Harry Met Sally **

Kurt didn't really know what to do. He was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Adam, a romantic one, that Adam picked out in the hopes that it would be his and Kurt's movie. It was the second attempt at doing so. The first one being _Love Actually,_ which Adam found out was on the list of movies that Kurt and Blaine loved watching together, thanks to the outspoken Latina named Santana. But little did the blonde know, Blaine already claimed the current movie also. Actually, Kurt claimed it for him and Blaine, before they were even together. Nonetheless, it was already taken.

Now, Kurt is stuck. _Should I tell Adam this movie is already called-for? The movie did just begin. I still have time, right?_ Kurt was concentrated a little too hard on these questions that Adam started to notice.

"Are you ok?" Adam inquired.

"Yes. I'm ok," Kurt replied with an unconvincing smile.

"Are you sure? Is it the movie? Do you not like what I picked?" The British native asked.

Kurt contemplated a beat more, "No, I like this movie. Love it actually."

"Then, what is it?" Adam turned to him.

"It's nothing."

"No, I want to know. You don't have to lie if you don't like it. I can change the movie if you want me to," Adam suggested, "But I don't know how you wouldn't like it. It's a great movie. You know, two great friends, being there for each other, end up falling in love. Classic."

Kurt had to tell him the truth now, especially with those beautiful eyes staring back at him, "This was another one of Blaine's and I favorite movies."

"Oh." Adam looked defeated, but tried again with a smile, "You guys have good taste, I guess. Maybe another movie then? You have _The Notebook_. That's a good, romantic movie."

Kurt gave a small smile back at Adam, "That's another favorite of yours and Blaine's, isn't it?"

Kurt looked apologetic, ready to say sorry but Adam continued, "Don't worry. He was your first boyfriend. It's hard to get over that. I just wished you would, you know, tried a little harder."

"What do you mean?" Kurt was legitimately confused. _What do you mean try harder? What is this man talking about?_

"I don't- I mean," Adam took a deep breath, "I'm just... I'm just saying that I can tell you still love him, and you told me that you wanted to desperately get over him," Adam stated ,"and I can definitely see you trying with me because you're sitting here after horrible attempts of trying to find a nice movie to call ours, but..."

Kurt knew what he was saying. Adam knew that Blaine is constantly on Kurt's mind, and he did try desperately to get rid of the thoughts; but, honestly, how can he stop thinking about his ex-boyfriend, even if they weren't currently together.

Adam looks from Kurt to the what is playing on the DVD, "It's funny. You... and Blaine... even though you have history, you guys are still best friends and are still there for each other," Adam looks back to Kurt, "You two are definitely Harry and Sally. And I'm just one of the insignificant characters that has a special role: help realize that the two main characters are made for each other."

"So, what are you saying? What exactly is happening with us?" Kurt sought for an answer he subconsciously knew.

"Technically, there was never an us. Especially if 'Kurt and Blaine' never really ended," Adam responded with an understanding smile.

Kurt was at a lost for words. He could hardly look at Adam, especially since he knew he was right. All he could give was his apologies for wasting his time, for not realizing himself how much Blaine really did mean to him, for not realizing how much he was lying to himself.

"You didn't waste my time, Kurt. I genuinely believe that you liked me too-"

"I did," Kurt mumbled.

"You were just lost. I completely understand that," Adam said while grabbing Kurt's hands, "I really do like you, Kurt. Enough to let my feelings go so you can get your Harry, because we all know you would want to play Meg Ryan."

Both boys chuckled. Kurt gave a genuine smile knowing how much Adam was right. _Everything happens for a reason right?_

"Thank you, Adam."


	2. Moulin Rouge

**Chapter 2 **- Moulin Rouge

Text message – [Inbox]  
**Rachel's Definitely-Not-A Trainwreck Extravanganza v2.0 tonight! Same time, same place as last year!**

It was Spring Break and oddly enough, everyone's break coincided. That meant that some kind of get-together had to be planned. So it was decided on another party at Rachel's place.

After inviting everyone, even the newbies, and telling them when and where to go, everyone was able to come through. Wine glasses started to pour and a few wine coolers were being handed out thanks to Noah Puckerman's alcohol connection. However, with past experiences of hangovers, the National Glee Club Champions didn't want to drink too much; while the current Glee club members didn't want too much because of their chance at winning Nationals was looming close.

"Man, I miss the old days," Sam started after a few drinks.

"And here we go with the reminiscing," Mercedes giggled, "Remember the last time we were all down here?"

Kitty responded to the rhetorical question with a 'No' which commenced a series of stories ranging from body-shots to drunkily singing. Along the way, everyone started on the different pairings the group went through. Puck even decided to draw a graph, which they noticed had way too many lines. Finchel, Fuinn, Puckleberry, Luck, etc...

"Wow, how are all you guys still friends?" the younger Puckerman asked.

"Good question," Quinn responded, "We definitely didn't like each other during those times, that's for sure."

"True that," Artie interjected, while Quinn continued, "But by the time graduation came, we realized that no matter what happened between us, when it really came down to it, we were all there for each other." The others nodded with agreement in silence.

Marley was first to break it, "So who had the longest relationship?"

Everyone looked around, but Puck was the first to speak, "Kurt and Blaine?"

Tina thought, "Mike and I?"

"Hold on, are we talking 'consecutively' or can we add the 'on-and-off months'? Cause that title might go to Rachel and me." Finn added.

"Consecutively," Marley answered.

"Mercedes and I," Kurt declared. Everyone gave him a confused look, "Best Friends since Sophomore year, bitches!" They all laughed and Mercedes gave him a high five.

Unique smiled, "My two idols. But who had the longest relationship _romantically_?"

"Me and Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed, "Technically, we never broke up."

The newbies looked confused, while the old ND members started to remember that situation.

"Ha, I guess that's technically true," Kurt agreed.

"Hold up, what? No offense, but I don't think Hummel here could pull off straight," Kitty blurted out. Everyone just looked at her, so she added, "What? He dresses too fabulous to be a straight guy."

"Thank you. But that was a rough time for me. I thought it would be easier on my dad and I was jealous he was spending more time with Finn," Kurt stated truthfully, "All the flannel I pretended to like. Ugh! Can't believe I did that, and I'm glad I don't have to do that anymore."

"_Well ain't that America..._" Mike and Artie started to sing the Mellencamp song Kurt sung years ago.

"Shut up!"

"Hey remember when Blaine thought he was straight. Now that was hilarious," Puck teased.

"Oh no, can we not?" Blaine groaned.

Santana joined in the teasing, "The day Rachel Berry almost stole Kurt's future boyfriend." Again the newcomers were confused. Santana explained further with just three words, "Spin the bottle."

"And you thought you were straight after that?" Marley asked.

"I don't know. I...," Blaine stuttered, "Yes. Ok. There. But I'm 100% gay. I know this now." He threw his hands up in defeat and rolled his eyes.

Puck still had a lot of teasing left in him, "He was shortly consumed by the love of one Kurt Hummel."

The two in question glanced at each other with small smiles. Puck somewhat changed subjects and pressed on, "You know, I still root for you guys."

Santana raised up her glass, "Here, here," and much to Kurt and Blaine's surprise, others toasted. She continued, "You guys definitely have some kind of epic love."

"I take credit for your love, by the way. I was the one who suggested for Kurt to visit the _Garglers_," Puck added.

"Yeah, I definitely remember that," Finn recalled, "Kurt was so down before that day. Then comes this guy, lead Warbler, wooing the crap out of my brother without even knowing."

"You guys are endgame. I hope you know," Mike decided.

Rachel joined in, "You can say it's kind of like _Moulin Rouge_.Like Christian and Satine. A depressed guy who's trying to make art in the world, meeting a popular girl, in your case: a guy, and falling in love."

Kurt was mostly surprised by Rachel, considering she was the one who told him to take a chance with Adam. Rachel caught on, "I told you to take a chance with Adam because I didn't want you to over think how things were with Blaine. And maybe, Blaine wasn't right for you at the time, and he was definitely stupid for making that mistake. But ever since Christmas you've been getting happier. I seen it when you told me Blaine wanted to apply to NYADA-"

"And then Mr. Schue's Valentine's-not-wedding... _Every February, you'll be my Valentine... _if that doesn't scream 'soulmates', then what does?" Tina said.

Kurt briefly looked at Blaine and then down at his hands. He thought of the talks that they had and how they compared to the movie.

Mercedes sensed that he didn't really want to talk about this, so she casually changed the subject, "Speaking of soulmates, Finchel, I here you guys are back to talking on a regular basis. What's going on there?"

The Fashionista was grateful for the change of topic, even if it was for just a moment, and sat there thinking. _First Adam, now them. Are they conspiring or something?_


	3. The Notebook

**Chapter 3** - The Notebook

"How you doing, sir?" Blaine sat down the Hudson-Hummel's couch, watching the baseball game that Mr. Hummel was watching. Every once in a while, he would visit whenever Burt would come home from Washington DC, making sure that he kept his promise to Kurt that he would keep an eye on his dad.

"I'm good, kid," Burt replied never taking his eyes off the screen, "How are you?"

"Good."

The two sat there silently for a while, occasionally cheering for their team and grumbling about bad calls. Burt decided to break the silence, "So, Kurt is coming to town next weekend."

Blaine finally took his eyes off the TV and looked to Burt, who was still watching the game, "Yeah, he texted me earlier today saying so."

"So, what's going on with you two?" Burt said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his beer and finally tearing his eyes off the plasma screen due to a commercial.

"What do you mean, Mr. Hummel?"

"Are you guys back together?"

Blaine was surprised by the question, "No, sir."

Burt chuckled, "When did we go back to the 'Sir' and 'Mr. Hummel' stage? I though we were passed that point already?" Burt took another sip of his beer.

"I'm not sure. I thought that privilege would've been taken away when I- when Kurt and I broke up," Blaine truthfully stated.

"Honestly, it did 'cause I don't like the pain you caused my son, but I see how happy you get whenever you're around him; and I definitely see how happy he is around you, no matter how angry he would want to be because of your mistake," Burt said seriously, "I can see something in the both of you that is very rare in relationships, even adult ones. Why do you think I took you to see him on Christmas?"

Blaine contemplated for a beat and Burt continued, "I love that you love my son. I love that you take care of him and vice versa. And in turn, I love you, Blaine. You made a mistake and I can see that you are trying your hardest to make up for it. I mean, you made him promises that I can see that you're still keeping."

Blaine started thinking about those promises,

_To always love you_

_To defend you even if I know you're wrong_

_To surprise you_

_To always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing_

_To bake you cookies at least twice a year _(I have to remember to send him some more)

_And to kiss you where ever and whenever you want_

_But mostly, just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are_

"You're like that guy who promised the girl that house in that movie. The one where they break up and he still does the things he promised her, then they get back together and she gets Alzheimer's or something."

"_The Notebook_?" Blaine answered.

"Yes. And then they die together. Romantic," Burt laughed.

"You really think Kurt will take me back?" Blaine hoped Mr. Hummel has some kind of intel.

Burt answered, "I don't know. I guess you have to wait like how you made him wait the first time around," Blaine snickered, while Burt continued, "But even if Kurt, for some odd reason, doesn't chose you in the end, and between you and me, I wouldn't want that to happen," Blaine smiled at the comment, "you will be family to me. Remember that."

"Thank you, Sir. I mean Burt. Thank you, Burt," Blaine had tears in his eyes. He loved this man to no end and he definitely owed Burt his life for having hope in his and Kurt's relationship, "By the way, I love you, too."

"Good," Burt grinned.

Blaine started to think again and decided to ask something very serious, "So, if Kurt and I do get together again, and we talk and sort everything out, will I have your permission to propose to him? You know, when the time comes?"

The dad raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me for my son's hand in marriage?"

"Not now. Like when the time comes, when Kurt and I decide to get married," Blaine corrected.

"But essentially, what you want to know is if you are allowed to marry my son," Burt said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I guess so," Blaine said, almost afraid of the answer.

"Seriously, Blaine?" Blaine frowned at the answer, "After all I said, do you really think I would say no?"

The curly haired teen smiles from ear to ear, "So..."

"Of course, dummy. I told you you're family. And I'm pushing for you to get the title of son-in-law," Blaine's future father-in-law grinned and turned back to the TV.

"Thank you so much, Burt," Blaine really didn't know what else to say.

"Oh and one more thing," Burt announced, "if you hurt him again, I will tell you to get my shotgun since you know where I keep it, and I will tell you to cock it yourself and hand it to me so I can use it. Whether or not I use it on you or not is something that I will keep secret for now."

Blaine's eyes widens, but then smiles when Burt does the same.


End file.
